hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Peterson
Help fix this page by removing outdated information and adding in official information from the full game! Mr. Wilson is the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor, and the character of which's basement the Protagonist tries to sneak into. Appearance Mr. Wilson is a tall, cartoonishly-styled humanoid. The Neighbor has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. Mr. Wilson also has curly waxed mustache, as well as green eyes. Mr. Wilson's chin has a swirl on it. Mr. Wilson is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of Mr. Wilson's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue vest with a diamond pattern. Mr. Wilson is also wearing black, rubbery gardening gloves. Mr. Wilson is wearing orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black sneakers with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, on the soles of these sneakers, there are the letters "W". Personality Mr. Wilson is a very mysterious man, who does things that either is obviously wrong or rather bizarre. He's seemingly pretty smart, though, as he can figure out how intruders got into his house and will guard it somehow. He seems to value his privacy very much, as he will become hostile to the Protagonist if he even sees the latter around his property. He prefers to be alone. He seems to be very (albeit morbidly) confident or sure of himself, as he will go to sleep with his front door open. He is also shown to be very mean and unsympathetic, as he will yell at whoever is screaming to be quiet. Family A photo has been found in game depicting The Neighbor beside a woman and two children wife and children. Beside the church a grave can be seen depicting a picture of his wife, it is thought that the death of his family is what provoked his evil behaviors. AI modes Mr. Wilson has many different AI modes, including Hunt Mode. Offline Mode In this mode, Mr. Wilson security cameras, etc. He most likely stays in one spot in this mode. Idle Mode Idle Mode is when Mr. Wilson is is calm. He can be sometimes found washing his gloves without take them off, taking baths with his clothes on, and watches his television. Hunt Mode Hunt Mode is when Mr. Wilson is aware of an intruder, and thus searches for the Protagonist. This mode can be triggered by making noise, having objects be missing or suspiciously moved from their previous position, or moving doors into a position that Mr. Wilson did not leave them in. Attack Mode Attack Mode is when Mr. Wilson has found the player, and thus giving chase and throwing objects to slow them down. Prior to Alpha 2 he threw tomatoes and beartraps, whereas in Alpha 3 and beyond he throws glue. AI Mr. Wilson knows where the player is by percentages; at every hiding spot, entrance, and room, there is a percentage. The percentage rises when either Mr. Wilson has found the player in that spot, or when ever the player is in that spot. The higher the percentage, Mr. Wilson searches there more in Hunt Mode. Abilities/Skills * Keen sense of hearing (Prior to Alpha 2). * Extraordinary strength: Mr. Wilson has been shown to lift and throw the protagonist, and breaking open barricaded doors. He can also throw objects like bear traps (of which are 40 pounds) across far distances. * Master Tactician: Mr. Wilson can strategically plan things such as cameras, traps, locks and puzzles. * Great speed: Mr. Wilson will almost always catch the protagonist if they don't get to their house. * Great agility: He can jump a distance of almost twice his height. * Enhanced Intellect: Mr. Wilson can learn the protagonist's psychology to predict what their next move is. The divinity listed below helps with this. * Stealth: Mr. Wilson can sneak his way around the map very easily and surprise the protagonist. He also kidnaps children in broad daylight and hasn't been caught. * Aura of Darkness: Being around Mr. Wilson will darken your field of view. * Divinity: It seems Mr. Wilson can predict what the protagonist is going to do before he does it. This gives him opportunities to place traps, lock doors and patrol areas where the protagonist might come in. * Trapping: Mr. Wilson has many traps that he can place strategically across his house. * Ranged weapon prowess: Mr. Wilson can accurately throw tomatoes and other ranged weapons. * Paranoia inducement: Being around Mr. Wilson can cause auditory hallucinations (The deep ringing the player hears when he is around Mr. Wilson.) and the protagonist even has nightmares about him. * Architecture (Assuming he built his house by himself) * Preparation: Mr. Wilson has been shown to make his house almost foolproof, set with traps, locks and other securities. * Robotics: Mr. Wilson was able to program and make a robotic shark. * Telekinesis/Reality Warping: Mr. Wilson was able to close and board up his door seemingly with his mind when the Protagonist opened it in Alpha 2. Weaknesses * Heavy mental instability. * In the Hello Neighbor game (2017) it is possible to complete a ‘Nightmare’ and get an ability to knock over Mr. Wilson. Trivia * At the bottom of his shoes, one can see what seems to be 666, the Number of the Beast. In Alpha 3 this was changed to be a "W". * Mr. Wilson seems to have met The Thing, as they are seen together in multiple cutscenes. ** Internal files refer to him as "Sosed" (Сосед), which is Russian for "neighbor". * When Mr. Wilson catches you, he kicks you out of his house and shuts the door, unlike the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 builds of the game, where you would be put back into your house. * Mr. Wilson's abilities and skills may come from his unconfirmed satanic association, or from being controlled by some yet not understood higher power in the game. * In Alpha 2, Mr. Wilson is theorized to have locked a small child and his/her mother into his basement. * There is a theory that Mr. Wilson does the strange things he does to "save" his family or he imagines that the Mannequins are his family. * Mr. Wilson appears giant in the Pre-Alpha Nightmare. Gallery Neighbor.png|Mr. Wilson next to a Bear Trap. Neighbor2.png|Mr. Wilson grabbing you when he Catches you. cOLLOSAL.png|Nightmare Mr. Wilson. Capture.PNG|Mr. Wilson before the tutorial (Alpha 1). th (59).jpg|''Mr. Wilson being mean''. hello-neighbor-announcement-trailer.png|Mr. Wilson putting Down The Key In Anouncement Trailer. 27364e 12eb61597c9e4df297bd0c42fabbcd54.jpg|hello neighbor photo. heonabenchporch.PNG|Mr. Wilson sitting on his porch. Download-0.jpg|Mr. Wilson in promotional artwork for the earlier builds. Category:Characters